La Bestia de Fairy Tail (Re-escrita)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Lucy escapo de casa para poder unirse a Fairy Tail, pero en su camino estuvo en problemas pero fue salvada por la leyenda urbana de un pequeño pueblo, que pasara cuando la Bestia, se revele solo como un niño con orejas y cola de zorro, solo para que este tambien la siga a ella como compañero de viaje para unirse también al gremio de Fairy tail, NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todo el mundo, solo quiero informar que esta historia será re-escrita y seguida, no tan a menudo como mis principales historias, pero es que esta historia es una de las que más piden que re-escriba y bueno, la verdad que quiero hacerlo y espero que a ustedes les guste, ya que esta historia que es mas bien una parodia divertida me da un poco de color entre las historias grises y serias que estoy a acostumbrado a hacer, espero lo entiendan, sin comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"Hola" personaje hablando.

" _Hola"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hola" técnicas o voz de personaje sobre natural**

" _ **Hola"**_ palabras o aclaraciones del escritor

 **##############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 1:** **La bestia.**

La historia da comienzo en un frondoso bosque lleno de vida, pero enfocándonos en un pequeño sendero de tierra vemos en el medio a una joven rubia de piel clara y con unos brillantes ojos marrones, tenía una gran figura de reloj de arena, bastante voluptuosa se debía admitir, aun mas con la blusa blanca apretada que llevaba puesta resaltando sus grandes pechos copa D+, llevaba una falda corta azul, también unos zapatos blancos. Por último la chica llevaba en su espalda una mochila y en sus manos un mapa que veía con confusión preguntándose donde se encontraba.

"¿Cómo se supone que llegue a fairy tail si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy?" se lamentó entre lágrimas dramáticas bajando la rubia que guardo el mapa, pudiendo solo caminar sin rumbo espero llegar a algún pueblo y como si la suerte le sonriera vio que a lo lejos se encontraba un pequeño pueblo, alegre corrió a la civilización para por fin tomar un baño y descansar un poco, recorriendo las calles llego hasta un hotel se quedó donde pudo quedarse a tomar una buena noche de descanso.

Al siguiente día ya descansada estaba por continuar su camino por el bosque para llegar la gremio en donde siempre soñó formar parte, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver cómo había muchas personas que estaban reunidas frente a una de las casas más grandes y tal vez más adinerada del pueblo, curiosa la rubia curvilínea fue acercándose y paso entre la multitud para ver como un hombre de traje y bastón arrojado en el suelo mientras lloraba sin consuelo, levantándose se puso de rodillas frente a otra persona.

"¡No lastimes a mis hijas! ¡Les daré todo lo que quieran pero por favor no las lastimen!" rogo de rodillas al sujeto que se encontraba frente al otro sujeto, que era tenía la apariencia de un mercenario al ver su vestimento gastada, arruinada y vieja, además de que también estaba armado con una espada, el solo ver la sonrisa perversa que tenía hizo que la maga se molestara.

"Muy bien así me gusta…" sonriendo el mercenario apoyo su mano derecha en el mango de su katana, "¡Queremos 1000 piezas de oro y tus hijas volverán sanas y salvas! Pero si le das aviso a las autoridades que está pasando… créeme cuando te digo que le aremos cosas que les hará sentir horror al verse en el espejo… jaja nos vemos" con esas palabras se fue hacia el bosque, todos los testigos solo pudieron ver al padre de las chicas secuestradas en suelo horrorizado por la amenaza que le dieron, el levantándose corrió a su mansión para buscar lo necesario para salvar a sus hijas.

Mientras tanto Lucy miro todo con impotencia, ¿Que podría hacer ella? No sabía pelear y no era una maga de tipo físico, pero tomando las llaves que colgaban en su cintura las apretó con fuerza, tomando valor comenzó seguir en modo furtivo al bastardo que amenazo a ese pobre hombre, pasando las horas llego a una especie de campamento donde estaban reunidos docenas de mercenarios, todos armados y parecían que incluso algunos de los que se encontraban ahí eran magos, escondiéndose entre los arbustos Lucy busco donde se encontraban las chicas secuestradas, para suerte de ella ya era de noche y los mercenarios estaban demasiados ocupados bebiendo o hablando entre ellos, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche busco entre el campamento y finalmente se encontró en una esquina alejada del campamento una enorme jaula donde se encontraban varias mujeres jóvenes e incluso niñas, algunas se encontraban golpeando la jaula buscando una formas de escapar, otras solo se encontraban sentadas con la mirada gacha sollozando esperando su terrible destino.

 _"Malditos"_ tragándose su enojo la rubia se escabullo por el campamento, una vez llego a la jaula donde se encontraban las chicas comenzó a intentar forzar el candado, las chicas dentro de la jaula que la vieron guardaron silencio no queriendo llamar la atención.

"¿Qué haces? Largo de aquí, si te atrapan terminaras igual que nosotras" hablo en un tono bajo para que no los escucharan una joven de cabello castaño con miedo que los descubrieran o peor que este niña que intentaba rescatarlos sea atrapada.

"No las dejare aquí con esos malditos" tomando un vara gruesa de madera del suelo Lucy comenzó a golpear el candado varias veces hasta romperlo, sonriendo con alegría saco el candado junto con la cadena con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, cuando iba a abrirla por fin, fue tomada por los brazos desde atrás por alguien por uno de los sujetos que estaban en el campamento.

"Así que tenemos a una heroína ¿eh?" dijo con burla a la vez que rodeaba su brazo por el cuello de la maga en un intento someterla, pero Lucy no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente, mordiendo el brazo al mercenario se liberó de su agarre, separándose de su atacante tomo la madera que uso previamente y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerza en la entrepierna a su agresor, produciendo que este perdiera todo el aire de sus pulmones para después este callera de rodillas quedando inconsciente por el dolor. Dejándolo en el suelo el palo de madera la rubia iba a tomar una de sus llaves doradas para invocar a Tauro, pero…

"Mocosa entrometida" el mismo tipo que fue a pedirle compensa por las hijas del millonario le lanzo un hechizo de rayo que impacto en la espalda de Lucy, haciendo que esta quedara paralizada, con tranquilidad el mago se acercó tomándola por el cabello la arrojo dentro de la jaula, las demás chicas adentro atraparon a la rubia antes que golpeara el suelo. "Tu sin duda valdrías mucho en el mercado, solo mírate rubia, voluptuosa e incluso tal vez virgen, sin duda me saque la lotería" sonriendo con perversidad cerro la reja y colocando un candado nuevo se alejó para reírse ante una nueva chica para vender, todo mientras jugaba con las llaves celestiales que tomo de la rubia.

"Te dije que hulleras" hablo la misma chica que le dijo que hullera anteriormente a Lucy que solo se sentó en el frio suelo metálico de la jaula, un par de horas pasaron y las chicas apenas tuvieron unos momentos para intentar dormir, pero se tuvieron que poner alerta cuando se escucharon pasos y vieron a un sujeto alto y delgado con una antorcha en mano llego.

"Valla miren que tenemos aquí… saben estoy aburrido y hasta que me paguen, no tengo dinero para el burdel, así que bueno, están ustedes y estoy seguro que el jefe no se molestara si juego con ustedes" con una sonrisa depravada el mercenario de cabello oscuro se acercó a la jaula e iba a entrar, las chicas adentro se levantaron, algunas no estaban dispuestas que el desgraciado le tocara un solo pelo, tal vez no sabían pelear puño a puño pero se defenderían a golpes y mordidas de ser necesario, "Veamos cuál de todas, será la afortunada" clavando la antorcha en el suelo toco la puerta de la reja con una sonrisa enferma en su cara, pero cuando escucho unos ruidos detrás de él se detuvo.

Con molestia por la interrupción el sujeto fue a revisar que era, tomando la antorcha comenzó a revisar en los arbustos revisando más y más hasta adentrarse en el oscuro bosque, las chicas solo miraron esperando que algo pasara y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que de pronto escucharon gritos de dolor, segundos después salió el mismo sujeto pero esta vez estaba ensangrentado, tenía marcas de garras por la cara y le faltaba una brazo, su cara era de horror y desesperación, corriendo hasta la jaula busco de forma desesperada entrar, pero dos mujeres dentro de la jaula lo evitar al sostener la reja, "¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!" ese fue el último grito que se escuchó ya que algo lo tomo del pie y lo arrastro nuevamente al busque segundo después se escuchó un tronido de rompedura de hueso que fue escuchada en todo el campamento.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?!" pregunto uno de tantos mercenarios que vinieron a ver que era ese escándalo, pero solo vieron un cuerpo ser arrojados asía ellos, todos retrocedieron al ver el cuerpo que parecía ver sido atacado por un animal salvaje, incluso le faltaba la cabeza y eso solo aumento el pánico entre los mercenarios que escucharon sonidos de entre los arbustos y el responsable salió.

A simple vista parecía una especie de lobo pequeño por la oscuridad, pero en realidad era un niño de 9 años, pero se dieron cuenta que este tenía una cola y orejas de zorro doradas e igual que su cabello, en sus manos se distinguían fácilmente una garras filosas, sus ojos eran azules con sus pupila rasgadas como de serpiente que brillaba con intensidad en la oscuridad, en su cara se veían al parecer marcas de nacimiento que parecían bigotes de gato. Él estaba en cuatro patas y lo estaba viendo a los mercenarios, para luego mirar la reja que contenía a las chicas, volviendo a mirarlos a ellos y comenzó a gruñirles revelando unos grandes colmillos.

"¡Atrápenlo con vida! Esto sí que es un ser extraño, que seguro valdrá una fortuna" informo el jefe de los mercenarios, rápidamente todos sus seguidores siguieron sus órdenes, lanzando cadenas atraparon al niño por cada extremidad, con fuerza 5 grandes hombres comenzaron a jalar de las cadenas queriendo derivarlo, pero ni siquiera lo movieron de donde estaba parado, el niño tomando las cadenas con ambas manos empezó a jalarlos a los 5 y elevándolos en el aire giro algunas veces, para después bajar sus brazos junto con las cadenas y así estrellarlos contra el suelo matándolos por el impacto. Los demás miraron con incredulidad la fuerza que el chico poseía, las chicas enjauladas solo miraron con esperanza al recién llegado, tal vez él podría ser su salvación de sus secuestradores y una vez que el se fuera podrían escapar, pero Lucy solo miraba todo con miedo e incredulidad, ese chico, ¿Las estaba salvando a ellas? o ¿solo les molestaba los mercenario y decidió matarlos?

El líder del grupo dio sus órdenes a algunos magos de re-equipo que invocaron cadenas más gruesas y pesadas para atraparlo, otra vez atrapado al niño zorro con las pesadas para que se mantuviera quieto, en cuanto a otro mago lanzo una ráfaga de agua a presión que le dio de lleno al chico rubio mandándolo a estrellarse contra los arboles cercanos, finalmente su líder dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

"¡ **Denki gekido!** _(_ _ **Furia eléctrica)"**_ Levanta su puño en el aire dijo el encantamiento y entonces se crea una bola de electricidad arriba de él y lo lanza a su objetivo, estrellándose donde estaba el rubio vio como el ataque iluminaba todo el bosque, el líder de los mercenarios miro el área de impacto, posiblemente convirtió a ese mocoso en cenizas, era una verdadera lástima, hubiera valido mucho en el mercado negro, bajando su mano el mago sonrió, este era su hechizo más poderoso, le copia a un tonto de Fairy tail, todos los mercenarios restantes suspiraron con alivio por la muerte de la amenaza, excepto por las chicas que presenciaron la muerte del niño. "jaja bueno que lastima hubiéramos obtenido un buen pago, bueno muchachos vamon…" sus palabras callaron cuando sintió algo extraño en el pecho. Bajando la mirada vio una mano cubierta de sangre saliendo de su pecho, horrorizado miro que atrás de el estaba ese niño que apenas tenía unos rasguños por el ataque que le lanzo. El chico con cola al sacar su brazo del cuerpo de su víctima lo dejo caer al suelo quedando este inmóvil.

"…" dirigiendo su mirada a las amenazas restantes, el niño zorro movió con fuerza su cola creando una ráfaga de viento que hizo que las antorchas se apagaran haciendo que la oscuridad cubriera todo.

Luego de eso se escucharon golpes, rasgaduras de carne, sangre salpicando por todas partes, después de un minuto las chicas en la jaula se encontraban aterradas por lo les pasarías a ellas, pero solo sintieron el como la jaula comenzó a moverse en dirección al pueblo, después de unas horas vieron las luces del pueblo y una vez que tuvieron suficiente luz vieron que el niño sostenía en su boca la soga que estaba atada en la jaula, soltando la soga el rubio se dio la vuelta, saltado sobre la jaula para aterrizar cerca de la puerta comenzó a acercarse a la cerradura, solo para después arrancar la puerta con facilidad. Sin mirar atrás corrió de nuevo al bosque. Todas las victimas del secuestro salieron con felicidad de la jaula y correr al pueblo, en cambio Lucy miro el sol elevarse en el horizonte dejando apreciar un bello amanecer, solo para luego mirar en dirección donde su salvador avía huido, mirando el suelo noto sus llaves, incluso el trajo eso que le pertenecía.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto a la nada mientras volvía de regreso al pueblo, una vez llego vio el abrazo entre el padre y sus hijas que solo pudieron llorar con felicidad por su reencuentro, esto fue imitado por varios que abrazaron a las chicas que habían sido secuestradas, fue bueno el ver como cada una volvía con su respectiva familia.

"¿Quién las salvo?" pregunto un hogareño del lugar pensando que tal vez un mago les ayudo.

"Fue la Bestia" respondió con felicidad una pequeña de 13 años que avía sido también secuestrada, "El vino y mato a todos los malos" hablo con alegría en los brazos de su madre.

"¿quién es la bestia?" pregunto con confusión Lucy entrando en la conversación, tal vez así poder conseguir información y averiguar que sucedió en el bosque. Su respuesta vino de parte de un anciano de bastón.

"El apareció hace cerca de más de un año, nosotros estábamos siendo invadidos por saqueadores y mercenarios, e incluso en las cercanías se encontraba un gremio oscuro que tenía pensado expandirse y conquistar otros pueblos, pero de pronto en el medio de la noche el apareció y todos ellos desaparecieron, después de eso los monstruos que habitaban en el bosque que causaban estragos hasta el punto de matar al ganado e incluso a las personas, desaparecieron también, sin duda esa Bestia es una bendición, siempre que algo malo sucede el aparece para ayudarnos, pero nunca supimos cómo es, ya que siempre aparece de noche o huye para que nadie lo vea" termino su relato el anciano, Lucy solo miro el bosque con interés, ¿Algo así existía? como una fuerza de la naturaleza que protegía a los pobladores inocentes de todo mal.

Pasaron los días y Lucy iba a irse ya del pueblo para seguir su camino asía el gremio de Fairy tail, saliendo temprano en la mañana salió del pueblo caminando por un sendero del bosque, vio su mapa y vio que era el camino correcto, pero ya cuando estuvo horas caminando y además ya era tarde, decidió sacar su bolsa de dormir y preparo un campamento para pasar la noche.

Una vez encendió el fuego se preparó para cocinar algo en su pequeña hoya que ya coloco en el fuego, sacando algunas cosas izo ramen, contenta por lo que hizo se sirvió un tazon, pero de pronto escucho ruidos de entre los arbustos, saltando de donde estaba se escondió detrás de un árbol y de entre la maleza salió un niño.

"Espera, eres tú" saliendo de su escondite la rubia se acercó con cuidado donde se encontraba el chico zorro, el pequeño se encontraba olfateando el aire buscando algo, pero acercándose al plato que la chica iba a comer, comenzó a devorarlo metiendo prácticamente la cabeza en el tazón dejándolo limpio. Pronto el busco más, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido, volteando vio a la joven maga, con rapidez el rubio con cola retrocedió para esconderse nuevamente.

"¡Espera! Ven no te are daño… toma quieres más, eso quieres ¿verdad?" tomando de nuevo el tazón lo cargo y lo dejo en el suelo, dándole espacio espero y pronto vio como el asomaba la cabeza entre la vegetación "Ven… no te are daño, toma sabroso, yom yom rico" haciendo gestos con las manos lo invito para que venga, el niño zorro se acerca para comer nuevamente con el mismo entusiasmo de antes, pero esta vez se quedó sentado frente al plato. Después de eso Lucy tomo el riesgo, cargando una vez más otro tazón se acercó a él.

El niño no se fio de ella, pero le dio de comer, así que tal vez si podía confiar en ella, acercándose el comenzó a comer de nuevo, mientras tanto Lucy comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del joven con calma y sonriente viendo que le cayó bien.

"Bueno… soy Lucy, Lucy, Lucy" repitió varias veces su nombre esperando que el entendiera, el niño levanto la vista ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

"Lu-ucy-y" pudo pronunciar después de varios intentos, pero salto hacia atrás por el grito de alegría de la chica que se emocionó que el dijera su nombre.

"Muy bien, y tu ¿cómo te llamas?" pregunto entusiasmada, pero viendo que él no entendía intento otra cosa "Lucy" diciendo su nombre se apuntó a sí misma y luego lo apunto a el. El dándose cuento de lo que pedía la miro para después ponerse en cuatro patas e hizo señas para que la siga, ella accedió siguiéndolo, caminando por un rato llegaron a una cascada, caminando entre las rocas pasaron a través de la cascada, pero la chica se quejaba de que mojo su cabello pero ella se cayó al ver una cueva detrás de la cascada adentrándose más, vio una manta en el suelo junto con otras pocas cosas, pero vio como el pequeño rubio le dio una caja pequeña de metal, abriéndola vio unos papeles un poco quemados.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto ese es tu nombre" de nuevo comenzó a rascarle la cabeza, después poniéndose de rodillas acaricio sus mejillas con cariño sacándole unos ronroneos al niño "Oh pero que lindo nombre, bueno Naruto-chan te gustaría acompañarme en mi viaje, tal vez también puedas entrar en Fairy Tail, tendrías comida, y una cama para dormir ¿no sería genial?" hablo ella mientras Naruto solo la miraba con alegría mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro, este corriendo por toda la cueva junto lo poco que tenía y lo puso en una bolsa que ato en su espalda. "tomare eso como un sí, vamos" saliendo tranquilamente de la cueva procedió a ir a su campamento.

Caminando en el medio del bosque en la noche llego a su campamento para dormir un rato, volviendo a su bolsa de dormir vio como naruto se acomodó en el suelo para descansar, pero ella no quería eso, haciendo gestos para que el viniera lo invito a dormir junto a ella en su bolsa de dormir, este tranquilo entro a la bolsa para acomodarse, Lucy feliz de que aceptara abrazo su cabeza para ponerlo entre sus pechos-

Consiguió un nuevo amigo y cuidaría de él. Mañana tenían que ir al muelle donde su mapa decía, después debían tomar un tren para llegar finalmente a Mongolia y finalmente a su destino Fairy Tail.

 **Bueno como vieron he hecho pequeños cambios que están relacionados con la gramática y errores en mi escritura que tenía antes y bueno releyendo el capítulo vi que tenía miles de errores, pero arregle eso, díganme en los comentarios y les gustaría que este historia reviva. Por ahora solo iré releyendo los demás capítulos para arreglar los errores que puedan tener, sin más Chau y que les vaya bien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola todo el mundo, solo quiero informar que esta historia sera re-escrita y seguida, no tan a menudo como mis principales historias, pero es que esta historia es una de las que más piden que re-escriba y bueno, la verdad que quiero hacerlo y espero que a ustedes les guste, ya que esta historia que es más bien una parodia divertida me da un poco de color entre las historias grises y serias que estoy a acostumbrado a hacer.**

 **E leído los comentarios más recientes y me alegra que les guste que continúe la historia, que por ahora seguirá siendo igual hasta el capítulo 13, por lo cual no habrá cambios que perjudique la historia hasta donde había dejado la historia, por ultimo gracias al comentario de Hero, la verdad tu comentario significa mucho para mí, al igual que todos los que quieren que esta historia continúe, sin comencemos de una vez.**

 **Pst: Me di cuenta que escribí de nuevo Mongolia en vez de Magnolia, disculpen esa falla.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"Hola" personaje hablando.

" _Hola"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hola" técnicas o voz de personaje sobre natural**

" _ **Hola"**_ palabras o aclaraciones del escritor

 **###############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 2:** **Adaptarse y nuevos problemas…**

El sol se levanta con lentitud por el horizonte mostrando el amanecer que daba comienzo a un nuevo día, pero si nos fijamos en una área del bosque vemos un pequeño campamento rudimentario con una fogata ya apagada, en una bolsa de dormir rosa vemos a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sin que nada le molestara, pero su paz al parecer iba a ser interrumpida por un oso de gran tamaño y hambriento, que acercándose vio su posible desayuno, gruñendo en lo bajo se acercó más.

Pero antes que el animal pudiera acercarse más, fue interceptado por un niño zorro que lo miro con desafío, el oso iba a atacarlo pero al mirar los ojos de ese chico se detuvo, su instinto decía peligro, encogiéndose lo más que pudo, la gran bestia se dio la vuelta y huyo, pocos minutos después la rubia despertó sin saber lo que sucedió.

Bostezando se levantó para estirar sus brazos, sonriendo miro a su nuevo amigo que extrañamente estaba mirando el bosque fijamente a unos metros de ella. "Buenos días Naruto-chan, espero que estés listo para continuar nuestro viaje, iremos a un pueblo pesquero, luego desde hay iremos a tomar un tren que nos llevara a Magnolia, una vez hay, buscaremos el gremio de Fairy Tail y nos uniremos a ellos" terminando de hablar junto todas sus pertenecías del campamento para luego caminar por el bosque con el pequeño rubio a su lado, una vez llego al pueblo pesquero miro al Uzumaki caminar a su lado en cuatro patas, "Emmm… Naruto-chan ¿Crees que puedas caminar? ya sabes, como yo" pidió con duda apuntándose a sí misma, naruto extrañado se puso de pie y camino a la par de la chica "Muy bien, buen chico, ahora cuando lleguemos al pueblo te daremos un baño, e incluso te comprare algo de ropa" caminaron durante algún tiempo llegaron a su parada.

Cumpliendo con su palabra la maga fue a una tienda y consiguió algo simple para que el niño zorro vistiera, una vez hecho eso tenía que ir a un hotel, pero al ver que no le alcanzaba para pagar una noche, tuvo que tomar algo más a su alcance, que para su vergüenza fue un Motel del amor.

Unos minutos después, Lucy con un gran bulto en su espalda camino hasta la recepción, donde fue recibida por la recepcionista, esta última miro con duda a la adolecente ya que se encontraba sola.

"Hola quiero una habitación por una hora, necesito asearme" mintió con una sonrisa inquieta la maga, para su suerte la recepcionista encogiéndose de hombros le dio una evitación, Lucy una vez entro en la habitación abrió su mochila donde salió su pequeño acompañante, "Muy bien naru-chan ahora preparare el baño, quédate aquí" ella entro al baño para salir minutos después con el cabello suelto y con solo una toalla cubriéndola, asiendo señales hizo que naruto entre al baño con ella.

La rubia tomando el papel de hermana mayor le quito la ropa y lo metió a la tina llena de agua, ella nerviosa trato de mirar lo menos posible ya que nunca hizo nada parecido, en cuanto al Uzumaki este solo lo miraba con duda mientras movía su cola con pereza, algo que hizo a la rubia casi chillar ante la visión tan tierna que tenia de su pequeño amigo, quitando esos pensamientos la maga continuo tallando la espalda y lavando cuidadosamente el cuerpo del niño, que para su suerte se dejaba maniobrar.

Una vez lo baño, quitándole toda suciedad de él, miro con curiosidad y lavo sus orejas de zorro y su cola, solo para darse cuenta que sus garras no estaban tan desarrolladas como anoche, e incluso parecía por completo humano nada más que tenía las orejas de zorro y su cola, además de sus curiosos ojos, muchos lo considerarían algo extraño e incluso grotesco, pero para ella él era lo más tierno que vio hasta ahora en su vida, surgiéndole una idea se metió a la tina con agua y se quitó la toalla, para bañarse con él.

Pasando los minutos ambos ya se encontraban limpios, luego tranquilamente se secaron y vistieron, aunque naruto al principio se dejó colocar una camiseta y pantalones, se negó a colocarse algún tipo de calzado, rindiéndose la rubia intento peinarlo pero fracaso de nuevo, suspirando con decepción vio que ya casi era hora de irse, mirando de nuevo a naruto lo vio sentado en la cama mirándolo con inocencia inclinando la cabeza asa un lado, ella no lo soporto y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lo ponía entre sus pechos asiéndole mimos, el rubio confuso solo disfruto del calor que ella desprendía. Lucy sin darse cuenta tomo sus cosas y lo cargo a su mochila, con naruto a la par de ella fueron a la salida del motel, gran error ya que fueron interceptados por la recepcionista.

"¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Enferma es solo un niño! ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!" grito la mujer al ver la pareja de rubios ir a la salida, ante sus gritos dos caballeros de seguridad que se pararon detrás de la recepcionista que miraron con desaprobación a Lucy.

"¡Esperen! Esto no es lo que parece, lo juro" trato de defenderse la rubia, pero tuvo que tomar al rubio menor y correr con él en brazos a la salida viendo que seguridad venia por ella, corriendo por las calles llego a un callejón donde se ocultó, bajando a naruto toma aire recuperando el aliento, el niño zorro lo miro con confusión por lo recién sucedido.

Pasando las horas caminaron por el pueblo llegando a la única tienda de magia del lugar, y procedieron a entrar al local, viendo lo que tenia se dieron cuenta que no había nada relevante en toda la tienda, eso decepciono a la maga que se acercó a la caja registradora donde estaba el dueño de la tienda, que era un viejo de bigote y cabello blanco, que la ver la adolecente rubia sonrió de forma pervertida.

"¿En qué puedo servirte?" pregunto con cortesía el dueño del lugar, ocultando el hecho que está dando miradas discretas a los grandes pechos de la chica.

"Bueno pues me gustaría saber si tiene a la venta, llaves de espíritus celestiales… más específico las Doradas" pidió Lucy que sonrió al ver que el viejo que atendía la tienda era un pervertido, podía sacar un descuento si sabía cómo distraerlo con su cuerpo

"Lamento decir que no, este es un pueblo pequeño no tenemos eso, pero tenemos esto" retirándose asía el almacén volvió de nuevo con una caja en mano, "Esto es una llave de plata cuesta 20.000 jewes" Lucy no lo pensó mucho ya que quería esa llave, pero era demasiado costosa, sonriendo con astucia se inclinó sobre la mesa.

"Bueno señor, pues dígame cuánto cuesta ahora" inclinándose más la rubia desabotono algunos botones de su blusa y mostro un poco de sus grandes pechos que hizo que dueño de la tienda babeara ante la vista, ella odiaba hacer esto, pero no tenía opción, el anciano sonrió de manera pervertida y pensamientos sucios pasaron por su mente, cuando iba a hacer algo vio al niño detrás de ella.

Naruto miro al hombre del local con irritación, él podía sentir las emociones maliciosas del anciano, mirando a su lado vio una figura de un caballero que parecía cara, sonriendo con malicia lo tomo, llamando a la atención del dueño de la tienda, este vio cómo la figura coleccionable de un caballero era derretido en las manos del mocoso que desprendía un vapor extraño, entendiendo el mensaje de advertencia quito todo mal pensamientos de su cabeza siendo reemplazado por miedo, eso valía 100.000 jewes.

"Pensándolo bien, es gratis, completamente gratis, solo dígale a su hermano menor que baje eso por favor" hablo en pánico, Lucy confusa pero alegre acepto tomando la lleve, y tomando a Naruto de la mano y lo saco del local, el rubio menor sonrió con inocencia mientras soltaba la figura del caballero, el dueño corrió asía la figura en el suelo, solo para ver que estaba arruinada, levantándose con enojo miro de nuevo al mocoso que le devolvió la mirada también, el anciano al ver esos ojos azules con la pupila rasgada, sintió un frio escalofrió que lo helo hasta los huesos.

Una vez ambos rubios dejaron la tienda caminaron por las calles concurridas, la gente observaban al niño, los hombres con curiosidad y extrañes por cómo se veía, en cambio las mujeres les parecía tierno, llegando a el centro de la ciudad vieron a una multitud de mujeres, que estaban hablando de un tal Salamander, esto llamo mucho la atención de Lucy.

"¡Escuchaste Naruto-chan! Salamander, ven vamos a conocerlo" emocionada tomo al pequeño y lo llevo con ella, pasando entre la multitud vieron a un tipo de cabello morado claro, asiendo magia de fuego. Lucy se comenzó a sentir extraña cuando vio los anillos del supuesto salamander, ella se sintió atraída por él, en cuanto al niño zorro, este sintió una perturbación rara viniendo de la mano del tipo exhibicionista, sin pensarlo él se acercó al hombre.

"¡Oh miren! Un niño que quiere conocer a su héroe" intentando quedar bien ante las mujeres el 'Salamander' extendió la mano en forma de saludo al pequeño que este correspondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, dándose la mano el mago sintió el agarre del niño, al principio era fuerte, pero de pronto, "¡Haaa! ¡Maldito mocoso suéltame!" sintió como su mano era triturada por el agarre de ese mocoso, sin que lo supiera los anillos de su mano fueron destruidos sacando de transe a las chicas que estaban bajo su hechizo.

En cuanto a Naruto, este soporto con extrema facilidad una dura patada por parte del mago que se estaba desesperando por su mano que posiblemente ya estaba rota, cuando el Uzumaki iba a atacar al agresor, tuvo una idea mejor, despacio el soltó la mano del mago y dejándose caer en el suelo sentado, comenzó a lloraba, y bueno eso no les gusto a las chicas.

"¡¿Pero que haces animal?! ¡Es solo un niño!" después de ese grito las chicas fueron sobre el mago desconcertado que sufrió una paliza ante la multitud de mujeres, Naruto fue levantado del suelo por una joven hermosa de cabellera oscura "oh pobrecito… ¿te hizo daño?" pregunto con preocupación mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño mimándolo y dándole besos suaves en la cara, todo eso sucedía mientras la paliza del mago de fuego seguía.

"Naruto ¿estás bien?" pregunto Lucy acercándose al rubio que fue bajado al suelo, pero antes que ella llegara a él, el falso salamander se escapó de las chicas enojadas y fue contra el mocoso, pero antes de llegar recibió un golpe de lleno en la cara de una peli rosa que apareció de la nada, acompañada por un gato azul que extramente tenia alas.

Ella era una joven de la edad de Lucy, tenía el cabello de color rosa largo que llegaba hasta su espalda baja, sus ojos eran oscuros pero si se miraran mejor se vería un color jade, llevaba una bufanda larga blanca con diseños de escamas de dragón alrededor de su cuello, vestía un chaleco donde debajo llevaba un sujetador que cubría sus pechos copa C, tenía un pantalones suelto pero aun así mostraba sus grandes y definidas caderas.

"Oye no puedes golpear a un niño, eso está mal" la recién llegada se paró frente a Naruto que dejo de fingir y miro con seriedad a la recién llegada, el rubio podía sentir que la peli rosa no era como cualquier mago que se encontraron antes, en cuanto a Bora al verse rodeado decidió escapar.

"Gracias" agradeció la rubia mayor que después de unos minutos, vemos a los cuatro en un restaurante comiendo, bueno la peli rosa comía todo a su alcance junto a su gato parlante que comía pescado, Naruto también no se quedaba atrás ya que él también comía como si no hubiera un mañana "Eee… bueno, gracias de nuevo por defendernos, ese tipo estaba usando anillos mágicos que permite enamorar a cualquiera del portador de esas cosas, se suponen que estaban prohibidos" iba a continuar si no era porque nadie le prestaba atención "¡Oigan!" dando un grito llamo la atención de todos, suspirando con cansancio trato de calmarse, para luego hablar de nuevo, "Soy Lucy y él es…" haciendo señas al rubio hizo que este se presentara.

"Na-ruto" pronuncio el pequeño con dificultad, los otros dos lo miraban con extrañes por su presentación.

"Soy Natsumi y él es Happy" se presentaron ambos con tranquilidad, pasando los minutos terminaron de comer, lucy pago la cuanta y se despidió del par, con un naruto adormilado a la par de ella fueron al parque para descansar.

"…" sentados en una banca, Lucy acaricio la cabeza de Naruto que se estaba durmiendo relajadamente en el banco de madera, aburrida saco una revista de su bolsa, debía de encontrar algún mago reconocido de Fairy tail para poder ir al gremio y unirse a ellos. Pero de pronto salió de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió mucho sueño, solo para caer profundamente dormida a los segundos, a los segundos alguien la cargo y se la llevo.

Naruto después de unas horas despertó, desorientado vio que su amiga no estaba, confuso y asustado miro en todas direcciones buscando a la rubia, saltando del banco de madera salió corriendo en dirección aleatoria.

"¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!" corriendo por las calles el chico con cola siguió buscando, olfateando el aire logro detectar la esencia de su amiga, pero también encontró otro aroma que reconoció y como consecuencia sus ojos se oscurecieron, las garras de sus manos y pies se incrustaron en el suelo con fuerza, levantando la mirado corrió en dirección donde lo llevaban su nariz, corriendo hacia el puerto vio que ya estaba anocheciendo, llegando al puerto corrió sobre el agua asía el barco en las lejanías, muchos marinos al ver esto se sorprendieron por tal extraña habilidad.

 **###############**

Lucy comenzó a despertar mareada, aturdida comenzó a levantarse del frio piso de metal, abriendo los ojos se encontró que estaba en un especie de calabozo, y no estaba sola ya que había varios otros mujeres sentadas con la mirada gacha en silencio, ya más despierta la maga escucho una puerta abrirse seguido de varios sonidos de pasos.

"Vaya, por fin has despertado" hablo alguien en la oscuridad, entre la oscuridad el secuestrador se dejó mostrar.

"¡Tu! ¡Malditos sácanos de aquí ahora!" grito con enojo la rubia que corrió asía el mago, pero un circulo de fuego morado rodeo al mago impidiendo que ella llegara a él, "¿Qué quieres?" pregunto a la vez que retrocedía para llevar discretamente su mano a su cintura buscando sus llaves, solo para ver que no las tenía.

"Buscabas esto preciosa" con burla Bora movió las llaves en sus manos, para luego guardarlas en su traje, despacio varios hombres bajaron por la escalera todos con sogas en manos, "Atenlas y ténganlas listas, llegaremos en unas horas a nuestro destino" diciendo eso iba a irse, pero todo el barco se movió de golpe causando la caída de todos dentro del barco, "¡Revisen que fue eso y si es un intruso mátenlo!" con sus órdenes dadas todos los hombres salieron a buscar la amenaza pero antes que llegaron a la puerta de metal esta se abollo por un fuerte golpe desde afuera, todos retrocedieron tomando sus armas, siendo estas lanzas y espadas.

Bora mirando lo que sucedía se colocó detrás de sus hombres preparado para lo que viniera, varios golpes más se escucharon siendo que la gruesa puerta de metal se abollara más y más, hasta que finalmente esta salió volando rompiendo varias tuberías de vapor asiendo que la visibilidad se redujera, todos estaban asustados por esa fuerza, debía de ser un gigante, pasando por el marco de la puesta, todos vieron que entre la nube de vapor salía un pequeño niño al parecer disfrazado de zorro, todos los hombres menos Bora rieron con fuerza al ver la supuesta amenaza.

"¡Cuidado chicos! ¡Puede matarnos con sus pañales!" fue el grito de burla de uno de los tantos hombres, que hizo que los demás rieran con más fuerza, en cambio Bora estaba nervioso, algo le decía que andaba mal, ese chico estaba viéndolos fijamente examinándolos, como si fueran un presa, eso era malo y escalofriante, y ese sentimiento de pánico creció cuando ese mocoso de pronto el hablo.

 **"Lucy… Lucy…"** más de uno tubo un escalofrió ante la voz grabe que ese chico tenia. Lucy viendo lo que podría suceder camino a paso lento en dirección donde estaba el Uzumaki.

"Naruto estoy bien, tranquilo" La adolecente trato de calmarlo acercándose a él, pero fue interceptada por uno de los hombres de Bora.

"¡Silencio estúpida!" grito con molestia el mercenario que intentando golpear a la rubia, pero fallo ya que su brazo fue prácticamente arrancado, todo fue un silencio abrumador, solo se escuchaba el grito de dolor del hombre que se revolcaba en el suelo, naruto estaba a su lado con sus garras cubiertas de sangre, los demás hombre viendo el ataque del chico se abalanzaron contra él.

El rubio levantando la mirada corrió asía ellos pasando entre ellos, dando zarpazos que dejaban a varios de sus ataques con extremidades menos o directamente matándolos. "No…"fue el susurro de Lucy que vio con horror lo que su pequeño amigo estaba haciendo, "Detente… Por favor…" sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, ya que en una ves que derribo a todos los hombres fue contra Bora.

Naruto apareció frente al mago tomándolo por el cuello y lo aventó asía arriba mandándolo a estrellarse y atravesar el techo del barco asiéndolo aterrizar en la cubierta, el rubio sin perder tiempo lo siguió, el peli morado se levantó adolorido mirando con odio al niño, viendo que este se acercaba levanto sus manos que fueron cubiertas por runas mágicas.

"¡Muero monstruo! **¡** **Shi no honō!"** con ese hechizo hizo que una poderosa llamarada fuera contra su oponente que solo estaba a un metro de él, la llama era gigante y quemo gran parte de la cubierta del barco, pero para incredulidad y miedo del mago, entre las llamas salió el niño que estaba ileso, este corriendo se detuvo frente a él y lo tomo con fuerza de sus manos, clavando sus garras en sus manos hizo gritar con dolor a Boro, en shock el mago dejo caer su hechizo agotado "E-es… im-mposibl-e… ¿cómo?" el rubio al soltar su agarre sobre el mago este retrocediendo aterrado, en pánico vio cómo se acercaba despacio hacia el en cuatro patas, arrastrando sus garras por la cubierta fue cortando la madera con facilidad hasta quedar frente a frente con el mago, Naruto lo tomo por el cuello extendiendo su mano derecha iba a arrancarle la cabeza a aquel que se atrevió a intentar lastimar a su única amiga.

"¡Basta!" en ese momento Naruto se paralizo, dándose la vuelta vio como Lucy con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos se acercó, "Basta… por favor" cayendo de rodillas la chica abrazo con fuerza la espalda del Uzumaki que aun sostenía con un agarre de acero el cuello de Boro.

"…" en silencio el rubio sintió como ella lo abrasaba por la espalda rogando para que se detubiera, dudando solo pudo sentir las lágrimas de la chica mojar su nuca.

Sin dejar de llorar la maga hablo nuevamente entre sollozos "Matar es malo… no lo agás… matar es malo" repitió una y otra vez abrazando con fuerza la espalda del niño deseando que solo se detuviera, terminando de hablar siguió llorando rogando que se detuviera.

"Ma-atar… es-s ma-alo" diciendo esas palabras el rubio soltó su agarre sobre el mago, que quedó inconsciente por el gasto de energía, dándose la vuelta se dejó abrazar por la chica, unos minuto después fueron interrumpidos por la peli rosa que conocieron esta mañana, que estaba sobre la torre del barco mirando a naruto con seriedad, para luego marearse y vomitar a su lado por el mareo. Pasando los minutos Lucy soltó al rubio para correr por el bote e ir al timón del barco para dirigirlo al puerto donde los guardias ya estaban esperando, atracando en el puerto las mujeres secuestradas bajaron. A escondidas Lucy y compañía se fueron del lugar, una vez se fuera del pueblo podían estar tranquilos.

"Wow eso fue genial derrotaste a un mago clase c, y solo eres un niño sin duda serás fuerte" hablo Natsumi intentando acercarse al chico solo para que este le gruñera con irritación.

"Naruto-chan no seas malo ella solo quiere ser amable" hablo la rubia con calma.

"Oye Luigui…"

"Soy Lucy!"

"si bueno, ¿qué aran ahora?"

"pues nosotros nos dirigimos al gremio Fairy Tail"

"¿En serio pues yo soy de ese gremio? Soy conocido como 'La salamander¡'" respondió mostrándoles su marca de gremio en su hombro, lucy ante eso solo pudo darse un golpe en la frente por este hecho.

" _Estuve todo el tiempo ante un maga de Fairy tail"_ pensó mientras se frotaba la frente con cansancio, dando un suspiro mira de nuevo a la maga de fuego, "Pues… ¿Podemos unirnos a su gramio?" pregunto con nervosismo mientras se frotaba el brazo.

"Pues claro, el gremio siempre da la bienvenida a los magos que quieran entrar, ven ¡Vamos a Fairy tail!" con ese grito lleno de entusiasmo se fue corriendo con el gato a su lado asía Magnolia para llegar a su destino, Lucy alegre la siguió y Naruto miro todo lo sucedido con confusión, pero encogiéndose de hombros las siguió corriendo también.

 **Y bueno otro capítulo, como siempre recuerde mientras más comentarios más rápido sacare el siguiente capítulo re escrito, sin más CHAU y que les valla bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola todo el mundo, solo quiero informar que esta historia será re-escrita y seguida, no tan a menudo como mis principales historias, pero es que esta historia es una de las que más piden que re-escriba y bueno, la verdad que quiero hacerlo y espero que a ustedes les guste, ya que esta historia que es más bien una parodia divertida me da un poco de color entre las historias grises y serias que estoy a acostumbrado a hacer.**

 **E leído los comentarios más recientes y me alegra que les guste que continúe la historia, que por ahora seguirá siendo igual hasta el capítulo 13, por lo cual no habrá cambios que perjudique la historia hasta donde había dejado la historia, por ultimo gracias al comentario de Hero, que me dado mucho que pensar en el estado actual del Naruto de esta historia, lamento no poder contestar tu comentarios como debería, pero la verdad es que estoy corto de tiempo y muy cansado, ya que para mañana debo de publicar el siguiente capítulo de Ronin, espero que puedas comprender,**

 **Sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"Hola" personaje hablando.

" _Hola"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hola" técnicas o voz de personaje sobre natural**

" _ **Hola"**_ palabras o aclaraciones del escritor

 **###############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 2:** **Un posible nuevo hogar…**

En la gran ciudad de Magnolia, nos centramos en un gran edifico con el letrero de Fairy Tail en la parte de adelante, frente a la edificación podemos ver a tres personas y un gato azul mirando la puerta, siendo Lucy la que estaba más emocionada por entrar, en cuanto a la peli rosa con una sonrisa pegada en su cara se acercó a la puerta, solo para casi romperla de una patada y entrar como si nada seguido de los demás.

"¡Ya llegue!" con ese grito Natsumi llamo la atención de todos los miembros del gremio que estaban tranquilamente bebiendo o comiendo, todos saludaron a la recién llegada con alegría, en cuanto a la chica de bufanda se dio vuelta para tomar a Lucy por los hombros y colocarla frente a ella, "Esta es Lucy y se viene a unir al gremio" dejando a la chica rubia, la maga dragón tomo a Naruto de los hombros, que solo se dejó agarrar por la adolecente al no sentir malas intenciones, "¡Y este pequeño es Naruto-chan!" grito lo último mostrándolo como al niño como si fuera un trofeo, muchos de los miembros del gremio la miraron con duda y el rubio con cola solo tenía una sonrisa alegre por su presentación.

"Oye Cabeza de flama, sabes que es un niño disfrazado de Zorro, ¿verdad?" preguntó con duda una chica que se acercó al grupo de recién llegados, ella tenía el cabello oscuro en punta que llegaba hasta sus hombros, siendo sus ojos igual de oscuros, tenía una figura un tanto menor que su rival Natsumi, pero tenía aun así un gran cuerpo tonificado y firme, llevaba un abrigo blanco abierto mostrando que debajo llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada resaltando sus pechos casi copa C, unos pantanos y calzados igualmente oscuros, la pelinegra una vez frente al grupo ella se acercó a su rival para ver al curioso niño zorro que la miraba con tranquilidad, "Pero debo admitir que es muy tierno, hola pequeño, soy Graia ¿cómo te llamas?" en un movimiento rápido saco al chico de los brazos de su rival asiendo que esta callera de cara al suelo, mientras ella sostenía en sus brazos al Uzumaki.

"¿Grai-a?, yo… Naruto" pronuncio su nombre como pudo el rubio que había mejorado en su habla al menos un poco, pero aún le faltaba mucho para mantener una conversación, esto fue notado por Lucy, que viendo la cara de confusión de la maga de hielo con rapidez se acercó a tomarlo y bajarlo en el suelo.

"Lo siento, pero él no sabe aún comunicarse del todo bien, yo soy Lucy y soy su amiga, también la que cuida de el" aclaro siendo entendido por los del gremio, la maga de hielo iba a hablar de nuevo pero la mandaron a volar de una patada en la cara por Natsumi, obviamente la rubia al ver esto se asustó y puso cara de shock por tal golpe que esa chica recibió.

"¡Maldita muñeca de nieve! ¡No vulvas a sacarme a Naruto-chan y empujarme!" grito con furia la peli rosa que tronándose los nudillos se lanzó al ataque contra su rival.

En cuanto a la peli negra se levantó limpiándose el área donde fue golpeada y con rapidez fue a golpear a su compañera, y así comenzó la pelea campal de todos contra todos, sillas y mesas volaban por los aires con uno que otro miembro del gremio incluso que eran lanzados por el aire, los únicos fuera de la acción eran el par de rubios y una mesera peliblanca.

"Hmm que desastre, costara limpiarlo, espero que Erza no se entere que todos pelearon de nuevo" hablo una hermosa mujer de cabellera blanca, Lucy al mirar quien hablaba vio a su modelo a seguir, Mirajane Strauss, una de las magas más fuertes del gremio o al menos lo are, su cabello era largo y blanco con los bordes ondulados, su piel era clara y sus ojos eran de un tono azulado brillante, actualmente estaba vistiendo un largo vestido oscuro que se adaptaba a su gran figura curvilínea de pechos copa D+, una cintura estreche y una grandes caderas.

"¡Mirajane-san es un placer conocerla!" chillo con emoción Lucy que no podía creer conocer a una de más magas más hermosas del continente según el hechicero semanal.

"Oh bueno también es un gusto Lucy-chan, es un gusto que te unas a nuestro gremio y no te alteres por las peleas siempre pasa" dijo con una sonrisa suave la peliblanca que ignoro todo el caos a su alrededor, pero eso cambio cuando un gigante moreno venia volando hacia ellas en trayectorias para aplastarlas, ellas viendo lo que venía cerraron los ojos esperaron el golpe, que nunca sucedió, en cambio escucharon otro golpe, abriendo los ojos vieron al pequeño rubio golpeando con su cola a Elfman asiéndolo volar contra el montón de magos desprevenidos siendo aplastados por el mago gigante.

"Uff gracias Naruto-chan" agradeció con alivio lucy que no quería saber lo que sentía ser aplastada por un sujeto de más de 200 kilos, todo sin ver la cara de impactada de todos los magos, que no pensaron que uno de los pesos pesados del gremio pudiera ser devuelto de esta forma.

Pero esa sorpresa cambio a pánico cuando vieron que una botella que estaba atorada en techo del gremio cayo, esta botella cayó sobre la cabeza del niño zorro que se distrajo un momento, solo para sentir un botellazo en la cabeza, la pelea por un instante se detuvo para ver como el chico nuevo sonreía con malicia viendo quienes eran los responsables del golpe.

"¡Pelea!" con ese grito de guerra, Naruto se lanzó contra el grupo de magos con una gran sonrisa peligrosa.

El primero en lanzarse a la batalla fue Elfman, sin dudar formo un puño y lo mando contra el niño que respondió de la misma manera, sorprendentemente en el choque de fuerza, que creo una pequeña onda expansiva, que sorprendentemente el rubio menor mostro superioridad asiendo que el gigante retrocediera y se sostuviera la mano con dolor, pero antes que pudiera atacar de nuevo sintió que alguien tomaba su pie, mirando asía abajo vio al mocoso que tenía una sonrisa divertida.

Dejando incrédulo a la mayoría del gremio, el chico kitsune levando sin problema al peliblanco usándolo como un bate hizo volar de un golpe al mago Leon que se encontraba cerca, girando sobre su eje lanzo al gigante contra unas de las paredes del gremio asiendo que este se quede incrustado en la pared con espirales en los ojos mostrando que estaba inconsciente, varios magos se lanzaron sobre el en el clímax de la pelea, solo para ver como el niño esquivaba todo golpe u objeto que se le arrojaba.

Con una sonrisa de divertida el Uzumaki extendió sus brazos en el medio de la multitud de magos que se lanzaron sobre él, con fuerza dio un aplauso que creo una onda de choque que mando volar a todo el mundo, viendo que derribo a la mayoría, Naruto observo que de ambos lados, siendo de su izquierda quien venía Natsumi y por su derecha Graia con tenían sus puños apuntando asía el, esperando el momento salto asía arriba, haciendo que ambas magas chocaran sus cabezas entre ellas y cayeran una sobre la otra.

El rubio en el aire vio que estaba Elfman, ya recuperado y con su brazo derecho cubierto de rocas, apuntando asía el con un poderoso golpe, Naruto sin esperar cruzo sus brazos frente a él y recibió de lleno el golpe mandándolo contra una de las paredes del edificio atravesándola, cuando todos pensaron que tal vez se sobrepasaron en el clímax de la pelea, vieron como el niño Kitsune salió del agujero de la pared sonriendo con emoción, todos los magos al ver su sonrisa también sonrieron por la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar una sombra titánica apareció en el medio del gremio, todos los magos detuvieron al instante la pelea, pero el pequeño rubio sin pensarlo se lanzó contra la sombra que solo lo miro, para luego mover su enorme brazo para tomarlo en el aire y estamparlo en el suelo con fuerza, muchos quedaron mudos por lo que su maestro izo, pero en cambio todos vieron como el puño del gigante se elevaba poco a poco siendo levantado por el Uzumaki que seguía con su sonrisa divertida por el aumento del nivel de la pelea, antes de que pudieran seguir la pelea, fueron interrumpidos.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto!" el grito sorprendente mente Lucy detuvo al instante al rubio menor "Ven en este instante" con esas simples palabras hizo que el Uzumaki saliera debajo del gigante para correr asía su amiga y quedarse frente a ella, él estaba jadeando recuperando el aire con su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro con emoción, pero por la mirada de la rubia izo que se detuviera su cola "Yo sé que te gusta pelear, pero no debes exagerar, niño malo" con eso dicho ella le dio la espalda.

"Yo mal-l" dijo el chico zorro con las orejas agachadas en forma de sumisión.

"si tu mal, pero no lo agás de nuevo oíste o al menos no exageres ¿Ok?" con eso dicho Lucy se arrodillo frente a él y le acaricio con cariño su cabeza. Todos en el gremio miraron esto con los ojos como platos.

"Wow ella domo a la bestia" dijo en voz alta el gato azul que estaba sobre una mesa comiendo un pescado, en cuanto a los demás aun no salían de la impresión, fueron vencidos por un niño de 9 años, solo para que una chica lo calmara con unas palabras, eso era inaudito. En cuanto a la sombra esta decreció hasta solo quedar un pequeño anciano disfrazo extrañamente de bufón.

"Valla nunca vi a un niño pelear de tal manera, me presento soy el maestro actual de Fairy tail" se presentó a sí mismo el anciano que dio una mirada meticulosa a sus dos nuevos reclutas, eran interesantes, "¿Me podrías presentar a tu pequeño amigo?" pregunto con curiosidad mirando a Naruto que solo se mantuvo de pie junto a la mesa donde estaba Happy.

"Si bueno, su nombre completo es Uzumaki Naruto, yo lo encontré en un bosque solo, como le caí bien el me acompaña y cuido de él, la primera vez que lo vi no sabía hablar, también era agresivo, pero como puedo voy ayudándolo, para que puede hablar, ser una persona normal y no tan emm Bestia" termino sin notar que todo los magos la rodearon y escucharon todo lo que dijo.

"Valla eso sin duda es extraordinario, pero mi pregunta es porque esta disfrazado" interrogo el maestro.

"El no lleva disfraz, así es en realidad" contesto con duda la rubia, muchas quedaron mirando con duda al pequeño que estaba sentado en el suelo con tranquilidad mirando como el gato volador estaba comiendo su pescado,

"¿Quieres?" pregunto Happy extendiéndole el pescado a medio comer al niño, que dando un salto estaba sobre la mesa y se sentó frente al gato con una expresión pensativa y moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

"Si" diciendo eso Naruto abrió su mandíbula y sin pensarlo devoro el pescada en las patas de Happy que vio con impresión como su cena era tragada de un solo mordisco.

"Me debes un pescado"

Mientras los dos seres más pequeños del gremio seguían interactuando, los demás siguieron hablando entre ellos, "Extraño… pero bueno, bienvenido a Fairy Tail, mira-chan has los honores" tomando la palabra Makarov mando a su asistente a que hiciera los honores de poner la marca a dos nuevos miembros de su familia.

"Hai maestro" buscando su sello Mira volvió con los nuevos miembros, una vez cerca le puso el sello en la mano de Lucy, fue por el niño rubio que dejo de discutir con el gato, "y tu Naruto-chan ¿Dónde quieres tu marca?" el chico llegando hasta la maga se paró frente a ella y apunto a su corazón, sin más ya estaban los dos listos con sus marcas de Fairy Tail, la rubia alegre abraso a su pequeño acompañante, una vez celebro vio como la maga de fuego miraba con interés la tabla de misiones.

"Mmm… atrapar ladrones, 16.000 de recompensa suena bien" menciona con interés la peli rosa, que estaba revisando las misiones pendientes que tenía su gremio.

"Oye Natsumi, mira ya tenemos nuestra marca, somos miembros oficiales" dijo Lucy que se acercó emocionada a la maga mostrando su mano donde tenía su marca.

"Pues bien por ti Lumi" contesto la asesina de dragones con falta de interés, provocando el enojo de la rubia.

"¡Soy Lucy!" grito con furia, mientras ellas discutían, Naruto miraba los alrededores con aburrimiento buscando con que entretenerse, mirando la barra donde estaba la linda camarera se acercó para subirse a un banco y sentarse alado de Makarov, viendo una bebida marrón frente a él, este sintió sed y tomándola antes que alguien lo notara ya lo vivió todo, solo para tener una mueca de asco y escupió la bebida en el suelo.

"Jajaja, niño aun te falta mucho" se burló el maestro de los magos por lo que vio, solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por la mesera de cabellera blanca.

"Maestro eso no es gracioso" calmándose la maga volvió su mirada al pequeño rubio "No Naruto-chan, eso es solo para la gente grande, ten toma un poco de esto" quitando la bebida alcohólica saco debajo de la barra un vaso para después cargarlo con leche, dejándolo en la mesa se lo ofreció, pero el rubio con duda subió a la barra para tomar del baso como los animales lo asían, utilizando su lengua "No así no, siéntate y mira como lo hago yo, luego tú lo haces ¿entiendes?" el pequeño kitsune solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio, luego procedió ver como la peli blanca tomar el vaso con la mano y beberlo con normalidad, bajando el vaso la chica se lo extendió de nuevo al pequeño "Ahora tu"

"…" encogiéndose de hombros el Uzumaki tomo el vaso como lo hizo la maga e imito lo que vio, sacando una gran sonrisa a Mira.

"Muy bien Naruto-chan, Mira-chan está contenta por tu logro" alegre felicito al pequeño revolviendo su cabello, haciendo que el chico con cola sonriera.

"Mira-chan-n" dijo tan bien como pudo logrando que la maga diera un chillido de alegría.

"¡Muy bien! Ese es mi nombre, ahora te enseñare como usar un tenedor" diciendo saco un plato de fideos debajo de la barra de caverna y lo puso sobre esta para luego darse vuelta, al buscar un tenedor perdió de vista la infante y al mirar de vuelta el plato miro que estaba vacío, siendo el responsable el que estaba devoraba el ultimo fideo. "¡Niño malo, no se usan las manos!" sacando una revista de detrás de ella la doblo y la usar para darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio que bajo la mirada con sumisión, "Bueno de nuevo" dando un suspiro se tranquilizó de nuevo y así la maga de cabello blanco le enseño lo básico al rubio de como comer.

Mirajane no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en su corazón al ver como el pequeño intentaba comer usando un tenedor, esto le trajo recuerdo cuando llego al gremio con sus hermanos, ella se encargó de cuidarlos y educarlos, enseñándoles todo la básico para crecer y ser buenas personas, solo para fallar al final y perder uno de sus hermanos. Sacudiendo la cabeza alejo esos pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos vemos al niño zorro comer con un tenedor los fideos con calma, dando ocasionales miradas a su alrededor para ver como un niño le gritaba y golpeaba al anciano enano, pero sus orejas se movieron cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, mirando en esa dirección se encontró que la maga de fuego estaba saliendo del gremio, siendo seguida por su amiga rubia que acabo de hablar con la mujer que le dio de comer, saltando del banco las siguió.

"¿Naruto-chan vas a acompañarnos?" consulto al maga celestial al ver al rubio siguiéndolas con calma, caminado por un tiempo subieron a una carreta para llegar a su destino, solo para ver como al maga de fuego se enfermaba y vomitaba por la ventanilla del carro, pasando las horas llegaron a las montañas nevadas.

 **#########################**

Una vez los cuatro llegaron a las montañas nevadas bajaron del carro y comenzaron a avanzar entre la nieve, siendo solo Lucy la que se veía afectada por el frio que los rodeaba, invocando su reloj se metió adentro de él para transpórtese, en cuanto a Naruto este movía sus orejas de zorro con rapidez escuchando varios ruidos a su alrededor.

"¿Este será el camino?" mientras Natsumi miraba al frente con duda preguntándose a sí misma por dónde ir, Happy movió sus orejas de la misma forma que Naruto al escuchar algunos sonidos, pero le restó importancia para seguir volando junto a su mejor amiga.

"…" En cambio Naruto escuchando cada sonido se enfocó en encontrar la causa y levantando la vista se encontró con docenas de simios de las nieve que venían sobre ellos, sin pensarlo empujo con su cola a las chicas junto al gato recibiendo el golpe de toda la manada de animales que cayeron sobre él, provocando que el pequeño camino de hielo se rompiera ante el peso extremo, haciendo que todos a excepción de las magas y el gato cayeran al vacío de hielo.

Saliendo del espíritu con apariencia de reloj Lucy vio con terror como su pequeño amigo caia por el acantilado siendo arrastrado por la nieve y las bestias "¡Naruto!" grito con todas sus fuerzas, solo para ser tomada desprevenida por un Vulcan que la llevo por la montaña asía una cueva, indecisa Natsumi corrió detrás de la rubia confiando que el pequeño rubio estaría bien.

"¡Vamos Happy!" corriendo a toda velocidad la chica dio un salto para ser tomada de su chaleco por su gato, que desplego sus alas para volar a la cima de la montaña en busca de su amiga que había sido secuestrada.

 **###################**

En la pendiente de hielo entre las montañas, vemos como Naruto era sostenido por dos Vulcan que lo arrastraban a la caída en el precipicio, con enojo este uso su fuerza bruta para zafarse del agarre de los simios de las nieves, solo para ser pateado asía una pared de hielo, fisurando la gran pared de hielo cayó llegar al fondo del precipicio, que era un área abierta cubierta de nieve, que fue invadida por todos los atacantes que estaban detrás del chico.

Extrañamente todo los miraron con rabia y odio, fácilmente eran más de 40 de esas cosas que estaban alrededor del niño kitsune, que se mantuvo en guardia, pero cuando pensó que todas se lanzarían por él, extrañamente todos se apartaron formando un camino entre el medio de ellos. Pasos pesados se escuchaban cuando de entre los Vulcan salió uno que era tres veces más grande de los que lo rodeaban, tenía una musculatura pronunciada, estaba cubierto de cicatrices y tenía un ojo cerrado con una profunda marca de corte en él, mostrando que solo tenía un ojo bueno, este animal avía pasado por muchas batallas sin duda, y esta era otra más que daría inicio.

 **"¡Mi territorio!... ¡Irte o morir!"** Bromo con fuerza mientras golpeaba su pecho repetida veces, haciendo que las demás bestias la imitaran, los rugidos de enojo de todos se alcanzaba a escuchar en toda la montaña. Mientras tanto el pequeño Uzumaki, solo frunció el ceño para gruñir mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

"Váyanse… ahora" esa respuesta solo causo que los simios de las nieves se enloquecieran de rabia, al parecer los Vulcan estaban viendo al Uzumaki como si este en verdad fuera un animal, o mejor dicho un nuevo depredador alfa que estaba en su territorio, en el reino animal esto significaba que era un intruso que debía de ser eliminado a toda costa.

 **"¡Grrraaaaa!"** con ese rugido ensordecedor del macho alfa, todos los Vulcan se lanzaron al ataque contra el intruso, que viendo lo que se avecinaba, hizo que más garras de sus manos y pies crecieran quedando estas incrustadas en el hielo,

Sin querer esperar ser atacado por la manada de animales, Naruto corrió a toda velocidad contra sus enemigos, no hubo que esperar mucho para que ambos bandos chocaran. Siendo el primero en atacar el Uzumaki con su cola le rompió el cuello al más cercano de sus oponentes, matándolo al instante, sin detenerse incrusto sus garras en el pecho de otro, arrancando un gran trozo de carne que deja otro cadáver en su camino.

Pero antes que pudiera seguir recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder y rodar por la nieve, antes que pudiera recomponerse todos los Vulcan golpearon de forma salvaje al chico que estaba aún en el suelo, solo para que los simios fueran atravesados por varias colas que los mato al instante, levantándose despacio el rubio mostro nueve colas que se movían de forma amenazante detrás de él, moviendo las colas lanzo los cuerpos de sus víctimas en diferentes direcciones.

Contra toda lógica el cuerpo del infante fue rodeado por lava derritiendo con rapidez la nieve debajo de él. Logrando que una pesada capa de vapor lo rodeara, todos los Vulcan sobrevivientes retrocedieron con cautela, solo para retomar el ataque de nuevo, sin embargo aún más rápido que antes el chico corrió entre ellos con las puntas de sus colas en alto, usándolas como lanzas fue atravesando los puntos vitales de sus enemigos, pasando los segundos ya avía matado casi a todos, quedando solo ahora el líder de extinguida manada.

Con un gruñido de furia el Vulcan golpeo sus puños contra el suelo, para que poco a poco fuera rodeado por hielo, creciendo aún más, el hielo subió por sus brazos provocando que varios picos surgieran de sus brazos e incluso cubrieran sus puños, haciendo que estos sean más grandes, una vez termino miro al pequeño niño zorro que derretía el hielo bajo sus pies mostrando la tierra que también quemo.

Ambos se miraron con desafío y luego ambos corrieron una contra otro, chocando con brutalidad comenzaron una pelear, el simio aprovechando su tamaño tomo la cabeza de su oponente para estrellarlo duramente contra el suelo varias veces, sin terminar con ambos brazos lo golpeo con una fuerza tremenda al pequeño, rompiendo debajo de ambos el suelo creando una cráter cada vez más profundo por cada golpe.

Deteniéndose miro al niño que ya no tenía la lava cubriéndolo, estaba lastimado pero sus heridas sanaban instantáneamente, el Vulcan con odio quiso golpearlo de nuevo solo para este le esquivara al rodar por el suelo y subiera por uno de sus brazos para llegar hasta su espalda, Naruto una vez sobre su cabeza del simio gigante, la tomo para comenzar a jalarla así arriba, el gigante con desesperación lo golpeo pero este no lo soltaba.

Con un fuerte gruñido el chico le arranco la cabeza a su oponente que este callo para nunca más levantarse, mirando la cabeza en sus manos la pateo lejos de el, extrañamente este al ver la sangre se esos animales sobre él, se tiro en la nieve derretida limpiándose de toda mancha de sangre, una vez termino volvió a su forma más simple, con solo una cola y sin sus garras expuestas, con calma subió la montaña para reunirse de nuevo con sus amigas.

Una vez llego a la cueva vio a las dos magas y gato junto a un hombre herido en el suelo, ellas hablan entre ellas sin notar su presencia, pero Lucy dándose la vuelta para buscar vendajes en su mochila lo vio.

"¡Naruto!, ¿estás bien?" pregunto con preocupación a la vez que con rapidez se le acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza, Naruto solo la miro confuso, ¿hizo algo malo? Eso era lo que pensó al ver a la rubia llorando mientras lo abrasaba, "¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esa estupidez? te pudiste haber muerto, nunca vuelvas hacer eso de nuevo" finalizo rompiendo el abrazo secándose las lágrimas, solo para sentir un cálido abrazo por su cintura, mirando asía abajo vio al pequeño que lo abrasaba.

"Yo-o proteger… a… Lucy, sin importar… mi vida" dijo con esfuerzo y una mirada determinada, solo para luego sonreír, Lucy sintió las lágrimas amenazar con volver a salir al escuchar lo que su pequeño amigo dijo.

"No Naruto-chan…" Negando con la cabeza se arrodillo para quedar frente a frente con el rubio menor, "…entre los dos nos cuidaremos" aseguro mientras acariciaba el cabello picudo del chico que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero Lucy, tu ni siquiera puedes cuidarte sola" interrumpiendo el momento el gato azul logro que una vena latiera con furia en la frente de la maga celestial que poniéndose de pie, le encajo una patada al gato que salió volando fuera de la cueva.

"¡Silencio gato inútil!"

Mientras todo seguía su curso, una extrañamente seria Natsumi miro al rubio con intensidad, ¿dónde estaban todos los Vulcan?, ella apena podría derrotar a 20 como Macao, pero al pequeño rubio lo atacaron más de 30 sin duda la tendría difícil, pero ahí estaba el, sin siquiera una sola herida.

" _¿Qué eres en realidad Naruto-chan?"_ ella tendría que decirle esto al maestro, tal vez él sepa más al respecto, con calma ella se levantó sosteniendo a su lado a Macao, "Bueno ya debemos irnos" con calma todos se fueron de la cueva para volver al gremio, pasando las horas llegaron a la cuidad pero antes de llegar al gremio se encontraron con Romeo, que corrió asía ellos para abrazar a su padre, una vez se reunieron padre e hijo ellos se fueron a su gremio, mientras que Natsumi dijo que tenía que hablar con su maestro y se despidió del par de rubios diciendo que la vería mañana.

"Muy bien Naruto-chan, ahora que ya estamos en el gremio, debemos ver donde viviremos, veremos que tal los apartamento" mirando su cartera vio que esta algo estaba corta de fondos, "Creo que no podemos permitirnos ese lujo" se lamentó con lágrimas dramáticas y un aura depresiva sobre ella, Naruto al mirar a su ama triste miro su bolsa que traía en su espalda, revisándola saco una pequeña bolsa naranja que le extendió a la maga celestial que la tomo con curiosidad, "¿Eee? ¿Qué es esto Naruto-chan?" abriéndola quedo atónita cuando vio que contenía diamantes y rubíes que brillaban con intensidad, "¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!" pregunto en pánico pensando que esto podría ser robado.

"Hombres… m-malos los tenían… yo tomarlos-s, gustar-r bolsa… ¿puede v-valer algo?" hablo como pudo, pero la rubio le vio con duda, ya que su pequeño amigo pensaba que la pequeña bolsa naranja que contenía las piedras preciosas era lo más valioso que las mismas piedras.

"Bueno esto nos ayudara mucho, gracias Naruto-chan pero si te gusta la bolsa, tómala es tuya, yo me quedo con las rocas" sonriendo con nerviosismo vacío el contenido en su cartera para darle de nuevo la bolsa al niño que se alegró de recuperarla.

"…" Lucy tubo que sonreír de forma forzada cuando varias personas a su alrededor la miraron en silencio, obviamente todos presenciaron como un pobre niño acababa de ser estafado. La maga al ver sus miradas sonrió de manera vergüenza, para luego tomar la mano del pequeño rubio para alejarlo de ahí.

Yendo a una joyería cambiaron las piedras por una impresionante cantidad de 2 millones de Jewe, contenta a más no poder tomo a Naruto del suelo para besarlo en la cara repetidas veces, soltándolo lo dejo caer al suelo aturdido por lo que sucedió.

"Bien esto nos ayudara mucho, podremos conseguir un buen apartamento y pagarlo por varios meses, incluso años, muy bien vamos Naruto-chan" caminado por el centro de la ciudad buscaron un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Para la noche ya alquilaron un departamento bastante grande, tenía varias habitaciones donde dormir, tenía chimenea, calefacción y todo lo necesario para vivir con comodidad, Lucy estaba ahora en la sala de estar sentada en el sillón descansando con Naruto recostado por piernas, la rubia disfrutando el silencio de su nuevo hogar, acariciaba con ternura el cabello del pequeño que se había quedado dormido.

Ya al día siguiente los vemos a ambos durmiendo en la cama con tranquilidad, siendo la maga la que abrazaba al pequeño con fuerza como si fuera un peluche, mientras que al chico no parecía molestarle eso, pero el niño kitsune se despertó cuando escucho ruidos, saliendo de la cama y bajando por las escaleras llego a la puerta principal que fue abierta.

Natsumi entro con calma junto a su gato a la casa de Lucy, ni bien entro fue recibido por un curioso rubio que la miraba, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño entro.

"Buenos días, ven Naruto-chan vamos a desayunar" siendo seguido por el entraron a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador tomo un pescado y se lo lanzo a su amigo, tomando varias cosas mas fue a sentarse en el sillón, comenzando a comer hizo un desastre, en cuanto a Naruto vio con interés una bolsa de papas fritas que su amiga de rosa le dio, encogiéndose de hombros rompió el paquete dispersando por todo el suelo el contenido de este, pero el sin importancia comió, los tres estaban haciendo un desastre la sala de estar.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡Natsumi!" grito con ira la rubia que bajaba por las escaleras con el cabello desordenado y cara de sueño aun.

"Hola Luigui" saludo con poca importancia la maga asesina de Dragones, naruto solo continuo comiendo sin darle importancia.

"¡Tu! Sabes que luego limpiare esto ¡¿Verdad?!" pregunto furiosa viendo el desorden que la maga de cabello rosado hizo, pero su atención se centró en su pequeño amigo que estaba ahora sucio por toda lo que había comido, dando un suspiro de cansancio la maga se dio una palmada en la frente, "Naruto-chan es hora del baño" antes que el rubio pidiera hacer algo fue levantado del suelo por la peli rosa, "¿Oye que haces?" pregunto inquieta al ver como el pequeño era llevado por Natsumi.

"Pues le daré un baño Lucy, además tengo curiosidad por como es el cuerpo masculino" hablo con seriedad la chica para luego olerse a sí misma, "Y creo que yo también lo necesito, vamos Happy le daremos un baño a Naruto-chan y de paso también nosotros"

"¡Aye!, pero Natsumi ¿tú sabes bañar a un niño?" pregunto curioso el gato volador que siguió a su amiga que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Nha, no debe ser difícil, es como bañarse con una chica muy plana" sin darle importancia que iba a bañar un niño, lo llevo al baño.

"¡Espera Natsumi!" grito en pánico Lucy que no confiaba que su nueva amiga estuviera lista para bañar al chico a su cargo.

 **Y bueno otro capítulo, como siempre recuerde mientras más comentarios más rápido sacare el siguiente capítulo re escrito, sin más CHAU y que les vaya bien.**


End file.
